Percy jackson Remix
by Lightning Striker1
Summary: Just read it to find out what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I tried to hit the snooze but I smacked my hand hard on the table. I jolted up and stared at my hand. It was a little red.I stood up undressed and took a nice hot shower. When i was done i got dressed in a dark blue tank top and black skinny jeans and black knee high boots.I walked back to my bathroom and brushed my hair and my teeth. I put mascara,eyeliner, and lite red lipstick on. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. My mom had my breakfast and lunch money ready. Instead of the cereal i grabbed an apple washed it and took a bite. I grabbed my lunch money kissed mom's cheek, turned for the door and walked to my bus stop. I saw Addaline, Jesslyn, Sara, Sophie, and a boy dressed in black. Addaline was a blond haired red eyed tan and fit girl. Jesslyn was a brown haired blue eyed tan and skinny girl. Sara and Sophie were identical twins. They were brown haired green eyed fit and tanish girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" I called back, but instead of meeting up with them i went to the boy in black. His skin was very pale but not quite as pale as mine. His eyes were black and his lips were red and stood out on his hair was black but not as black as mine. I like his eyes and he noticed mine which were electric blue.  
"Hey Nico." I said quietly.  
"Uh um. How do you know my name?" Asked Nico.  
"The same way you know mine i guess." I said quietly.  
"Oh okay well nice to meet you Annie."  
"Nice to meet you to." Now my friends were giggling like crazy. I walked over to them but didn't say a word. The bus appeared only what felt like minute later. I go to my usual spot, the back of the bus by the tinted window, and I felt someone sit down. Who would be stupid enough to sit by me? I thought. I glanced to my left and noticed it was Nico. Now i looked at his entire outfit it was a black shirt with ripped sleeves and black skinny jeans. He also had a black belt with a skull and two small black swords on it. When he noticed i was checking his belt out he asked, "You want it? I have another in my backpack."  
I nodded and he pulled another out of his backpack.  
"Thanks." i said then the bus stopped and we all got off. I put the belt on and walked over to my friends. They all bombed me with questions.  
"Do you know him?"  
"How do you know him?"  
"Do you like him?"  
"Is he goth? He looks goth."  
"Why did you let him sit by you?"  
"Why didn't you punch him in the nose?"  
"Yes. I don't know. Maybe maybe not. He might be goth. Because. Because it would be rude." I said rushed.  
I walked with them to our first period class which was art because we all have the same schedule. Nico did to i guess because he walked to art to. When i got there Jamie the queen bee of the school stood there ready to make fun of me and ruin my entire summer.  
"Hey look what the nerds drug in. A little demigod." Jamie and her group said directly to Nico.  
"Run get out of here. Now!" He yelled.  
I didn't know what to do so i ran to the doors which closed right before i got to them.  
"Oh look the girl is trying to escape. Well there is no escaping now little girl." She said to me.  
All of my friends were screaming bloody murder. I noticed that they were screaming because Jamie had turned into this skeleton person mix thing. I heard Jamie scream and saw a pile of dust on the ground. I looked and found that Nico was holding a sword that was black. Stygian iron that is what is was called.  
"Open the doors and get outside." Nico sorta screamed at the four of us.  
We ran outside and across the parking lot to the grassy area around the edge of the school. I turned just in time to see Nico running for his life and the school exploding into a million little pieces. I side stepped out of his way. When he hit the grass he dived and rolled across the grass and stopped a few feet behind me. I helped him up and asked, "What was that?"  
"Those were Roman skeleton warriors."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay that explains absolutely NOTHING. Why did they attack you?"  
"They wanted to attack you and your little friends but i got to them first. Any more questions?"  
"Um no i don't think."  
"Good. Now do any of you know what a golden drachma is?"  
"No." We all answered.  
"Well that doesn't help either. Its a golden coin used by greek demigods. Good thing i have one. Come on." He fished in his pocket and came up with a golden coin. Golden drachma i guess.  
We all walked to the curb and he took the school hose and sprayed the concrete. When the rainbow appeared he threw a golden drachma and said "Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering. Show me Chiron Camp Half-Blood."  
The puddle shimmered and then showed a picture of a man/horse who was playing cards with a guy in a hawaiian shirt khaki shorts and shoes.  
"Chiron are these girls the ones you wanted?" Asked Nico.  
"Yes but i didn't know you were looking for them."  
"Yes i was."  
"Do you have all five of them?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Ok get them here as fast as you can."  
"Okay sir."  
Then he called a taxi and gave the taxi driver the coordinates. We got there it had been about an hour and Nico asked, "How much sir?"  
"Are you sure we are at the right place?"  
"Yes. Now how much?"  
"Eighty dollars."  
Nico fished in his pocket and found eighty dollars and handed it to the driver., "Thank You sir."  
"Any time."  
As we got out of the taxi I noticed that it was a big hill with a strawberry field to the right of the hill. But also on top of the hill was a pine tree with some golden thing on the lowest branch. There seemed to be something around the trunk of the tree. Wait more like someone. It was a...Dragon. OMG it's a real live Dragon I thought. I turned to Nico and asked "What is that?"  
"The dragon, protector, dragon."  
"You said dragon twice." I said  
"I did I didn't notice." He gawked  
"Oh... Well you don't have to be mean about it."  
"What ever."  
I gave him my devil glare. I think he shrank about three inches.  
"What?" He asked like he didn't have a clue.  
"You don't want to make her mad." Jesslyn said. So true.  
"Why not?" He said in a threatening voice.  
"Because I will KILL you." I said and he backed down. It was funny.  
"Okay right this way girls." He said the word girls sarcastically. He took us to a building called the Big House which sorta fit it cause the house was sorta big i guess. It had a porch that wrapped all the way around. We walked into the room we saw in the mist and saw the horse man named Chiron.  
"Hello Nico. Nice work." said Chiron.  
"Thank you sir." said Nico.  
"Nico would you care to show the new girls around?" Chiron asked.  
"I would like it if I didn't had to but I know I have to."  
"Yes you have to."  
"KNEW IT!" Nico yelled.  
"Well that's very kind Nico." I said sarcastically.  
"I know." He said even more sarcastically.  
"Okay what is this tour thing?" Asked Jesslyn.  
"Nico show them. NOW!" Chiron demanded.  
"Fine."  
Okay we started with the lava climbing wall which looked fun. Then we went to the cabins which were cool. Then we went to the Dinning Hall/Pavilion which was a greek building roof thing. Last we went to the Nico took us back to the Hermes cabin.  
"This is where you will be staying." He said."Connor Travis get out here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Two boys ran to the door. They looked just like twins but one was taller.  
"What do you want Nico?" Both of them asked at the same time. CREEPY. I thought.  
"These are the new girls they are undetermined."  
"Ugh Travis you can show them their bunks and everything." Said the shorter one. He is Connor I guess.  
"Fine. Come on in and meet your roommates for now." HE said and we all walked in slowly. He walked to a spot on the ground that could probably only hold about two people at the most. " This is where you will be sleeping." Travis said. He must have seen the looks on our faces because he said, "It will take some time to get use to but all kids have to be claimed by their godly parent before they turn 13 years old thanks to Percy Jackson. And most of the kids here are undetermined because their parents are being stubborn and wait till their 13 birthday.  
"Okay."I said hesitantly. We all looked at each other uncertainly.  
"Okay. So what are your names and what are your favorite colors?" He said with a smile on his face.  
"Well I'm Addaline and my favorite color is... red I guess. I never really give it any thought."  
"I'm Jesslyn and my favorite color is yellow without a doubt."  
"I'm Sara and my favorite color is... light pink I think."  
"I'm Sophie, Sara's sister. My favorite color is hot pink."  
"I'm Annie and my favorite color is... electric blue i guess." I said shyly.  
"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Travis and the other "me" is Connor. I think he is and alien from the future."He said the last part sorta slow."Well you can make yourselves at home but be here when the chonce sounds."  
"When will that happen?" Asked Addaline.  
"Well probably in about 50 minutes. Oh and don't forget to check out the archery." Connor said with a sly smile.  
"Why?" I said hesitantly.  
"Oh just 'cause. I would stay on mine and Travis's good sides."  
"Why?" I asked again.  
"'Cause we are great pranksters. That would be why." He stated with that sly smile again.  
"Okay." All five of us said at the same time. Creepy. I thought again.  
"Well I'm gonna head to the archery. It looks cool." Said Addaline.  
"Kay I'm heading to the lake." Said Jesslyn.  
"Well I'm heading to the Aphrodite cabin to check out their make-up supply." Said Sara.  
"Me too!" Said Sophie.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm gonna go to sleep." I said. Then they all left and went where they were going. I went to sleep. This had to be the worst dream ever. I was at my house. My old house. Before my mom divorced my dad and we moved to Indiana. My step-dad was their. He was yelling at my mom. He said that he hated her. Then the dream changed. I was in a cave with a woman dressed in what looked like mud. "I can give you a live, a live unlike your normal live. I can give you all the power in the world." The woman said in a singsong voice.. I tried to say something but it came out as a scream. A scream for help. "Now child. There is no one here too help you, Let alone hear you girl."  
"I will never trust you!" i screamed at the woman.  
"Fine then have a terrible could live in peace and quite but if this is what you want then you can have it." She said and waved her hand and a hole appeared in the ground around me. I screamed and fell. I woke up screaming. That dream felt so real. Connor was looking at me concerned. I had sweat beading on my forehead.  
"You okay?" He asked me.  
"Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream." I answered. Just then the chonce sounded.  
"Okay well all the Hermes and undermanned kids will line up at the door."  
"Okay well just tell me what to do and I will be ready."  
"Okay just go stand by the door behind all of the others." By then there were at least three dozen kids, which must have been the kids that stayed and slept to. So I went and stood behind an eleven year old boy named Kevin. He was undermanned but i could tell who is mom was. He was a son of Aphrodite. He had that aura where if you made him mad in a make-up store and you hate make-up you might want to scram. I for one am not going to go shopping with him if i need to go to a make-up shop because ha would be peed off.  
"Hey." I said quietly.  
"Hey." he said after he turned around.  
"I know who your mom is." I said. he looked confused.  
"How do you know that?" He said even more confused.  
"Well honestly i don't know how i know i can just feel it and i know which goddess is your mother." i said.  
"Who?" he asked puzzled.  
"Aphrodite."  
"What?"  
"Yeah i know your don't look like you like make-up at all. but at least your mom might claim you now that you know it's her."  
"Maybe." Then he started to glow a light pink color so i looked above his head. Sure enough there was a pink glowing sash. Kevin looked up and noticed it too. He had a smile that stretched literally from ear to ear.  
"Thanks new girl. I thought she would never claim me."  
"Well she has too claim you at some point but i helped."  
"So what is your name?"  
"I'm Annie."  
"Well nice to meet you Annie. I'm Kevin."  
"Oh I know who you are."  
"Okay this is the first time we have talked and the first time i told you my name but okay."  
"Oh I only know your name because you look like a Kevin."  
"Oh well that explains it a little." By now there were at least fifty-seven kids in line. Then i saw Addaline,Jesslyn,Sara and Sophie all run towards me. Sara and Sophie looked like barbies with all the make up on.  
"Hey guys." I said once they all got in line next to me. We had started to walk down to the dinning pavilion when i saw a big pink glow behind me. I turned and saw that both Sara and Sophie had the sign of Aphrodite above their heads.  
"Hey." Said the twins. Then they looked up and saw the signs. "Yes we know who our mom is now." They both said. CREEPY. Once wee got to the pavilion Chiron introduced us five as the new campers. Then he introduced Kevin,Sara,and Sophie as the new son and daughters of Aphrodite. Everyone clapped. I mean everyone. Even the children or Ares god of war.  
"Tonight will be a game of Capture the Flag." Chiron said. A loud "YESSSSS." rang out of the Ares kids mouths.  
"Athena,Hades,Hermes,Apollo,Posiden, and Aphrodite are all a team. Everyone else is on the other team." There were some yeses and some no's and a few awwww's. I was glad to be on a team with the Athena kids but i had a feeling i wouldn't get along with all of them.  
"Okay now go get your armor on." Then Addaline was doused in a golden color. Above her head was an arrow and a lyre which was the Greek symbol of Apollo."Welcome Addaline Sunshare too the Apollo cabin." All of the sudden claps rang out of the Apollo a golden light shone above Jesslyns head. An owl and a battle strategy book appeared above her head. "Welcome Jesslyn Dearie to the Athena Cabin. Now get in your armor for Capture the Flag." And with that they all scattered to the armory to get ready. Everyone but me Jesslyn, Sara, Sophie, Addaline and Nico.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well we are all claimed now." Said Addaline in a happy tone.  
"Everyone but me even though i don't care when i get claimed. But we all need weapons."  
"Well follow me." Said Nico. When we got there everyone started to look around.  
"This is cool." Said Sophie. It was a bottle of lipstick with the word αναψυχής which means lazer.  
"What is it?" I aksed.  
"I think it is a lazer sword." Said Sara.  
"Go figure you would pick something that looks like lipstick." Said Addaline."I think i want this one." She said as she pointed to a red bow and arrows with the word λιακάδα which means sunshine.  
"You to can have those. Just three more to go." Nico said.  
"Nope just two."Said Sara. She was holding a pink sword with the word όμορφη which means beautiful.  
"Make that one."Said Jesslyn. She was holding a small knife with the word λεπτή which means delicate. Now i am the only one left. I looked around and saw a sword that was deep blue and black. On the hilt there was a lightning bolt with the word αστραπή which means lightning.  
"Nope. Now we all have a weapon." I said. Nico was staring at the sword.  
"Where did you find that sword?" He asked almost worried.  
"I found it over there. Why does it matter?"  
"It isn't supost to be here."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it isn't. But don't worry about it." He said sorta rushed. Then he walked out and started towards the woods for capture the flag. Sophie, Sara, Jesslyn,Addaline, and I all got our armor on with was a chest plate and a helmet with blue plum hair and headed after Nico since it was our first game of Capture The Flag. When we got there Annabeth and some of the other Athena children were telling people where they belong. "Hey. Annie you are on Border Patrol. Got it?" Said Annabeth.  
"Yeah but what do I do?" I asked no one in geniral.  
"Well you stand by the creek and make sure no one gets past. Oh and don't get killed either." Said someone behind me. I turned around and saw Nico. In his right hand he gripped a black and his left hand was balled up in a fist.  
"Thanks." I said then turned back around.  
"Everyone to your places!" Yelled Annabeth.  
I made it to the creek just in time because once I got there the conch horn sounded. Off in the distance I heard Annabeth yell "Blue team forward!", which means she was pretty loud. After a minute i heard swords clangging together. Somewhere off to my left I heard someone say, "I wonder where wise girl put the new bee's." "Seriously dude. Now I know why Annebeth calls you seaweed brain. And she probably put someone where she had put you when you first got here."  
I heard someone walk towards where i was standing but I couldn't see anyone because they where in the forest. Then I saw Percy, Katie and some of the Ares cabin come out of the forest.  
"Well Katie looks like you were right." Said Percy.  
"Of course i was right. I always am." Said a girl who i guess was Katie.  
"Can we pumble her to a pulp now?" Asked a guy who looked like Clarisse but he looked about 15.  
"Fine." Said Percy.  
"Gee thanks Seaweed Brain." I said. Then I readied my sword. Katie ran towards me but stopped when she was two feet from me. She pointed to my feet and said something under her breath. All if the sudden tree roots rapped around my feet. Then Katie pulled out a small knife and walked towards me. She pointed the knife at my face and was two inches from my nose when i swong my sword and hit her arm with the hilt and my her toss her knife into a tree. I began to cut the ropes and finished by the time Katie got her knife and walked back over to me. "That wasn't very nice." Katie said.  
"Oh and you were any nicer." I said, "Enough small talk get down to bussieness." Then I swong my sword and cut her arm. It was a small cut but she still grabbed her arm. "Oh you are gonna get it now." She said. I think i made her mad. She charged at me and rasied her knife and was going to cut my arm but i hit the knife just as it touched my skin. Then in one swift move i disarmed her and and cut her arm again but this time it was deeper.  
"Okay Percy your turn now." Percy started to walk towards me but i was determand to keep him out of the water so I charged at him. Just as I was about to reach him he pulled out a pen and uncapped it. It turned into a 4ft glowing sword. He swong at me and cut a small gash along my right cheek. Now it's my turn to be mad. I cut a long gash on his right arm and before he could react i swong at his face and made a gash from his temple down to his chin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth run towards the lake. I then disarmed Percy and logged his sword into a near by tree. I went to the Ares kid and said, " You want a peice of me to?" "N... no. Sorry." Then he turned and ran.  
"Of course I had to chose the one Ares kid that would run from a little 13 year old." Said Percy cupping his cheek.  
"Well first i am not little okay I am almost as tall as you. And second you should be running to." I said then a whole crowd of cheers sprang out behind me and i turned and saw that Annabeth made it across the creek with the flag.  
"Campers. It turns out that we have a new winner. The Blue Teams win!" Yelled Chiron. 


	7. Chapter 7

Then Percy went over to Annabeth. Probably to concragulate her for winning. Sara, Sophie, and Jesslyn came over.  
"Man Annie you missed it. I took out an Ares kid. Whoa what happen to you Annie?" Asked Jesslyn.  
"Oh. I took out Katie Gardner. I think thats her last name but I took her, Percy Jackson, and an Ares kid out. Well actually the Ares kid was to scared to fight me."  
"Wow. I can't believe you scared an Ares kid." Sophie said.  
"Hey. What's that suposed to mean?" I said as I put on my best hurt face.  
"Nothing." She said even though it wasn't hard to tell she had a reason to believe that.  
"Wow." Was all Jesslyn could say.  
"What?" I asked. All she did was point up to something above my head. I looked up to see a faint lightning bolt. "Welcome Annie Storm, daughter of Zeus." Chiron said looking shocked which was hard to believe because he was over 2000 years old and he knew a lot. Then everyone even the Ares kids bowed their heads.  
"Okay." I said. Well this is okward. Then slowly everyone lifted their heads.  
"Well off to the sing-a-long." Said Chiron.  
"Hey, Jesslyn where is Addilane?" I asked.  
"Oh don't worry she will be fine. She got a deep scratch running down her arm." answered Jesslyn.  
"Well okay. See ya later." After that i went and got my stuff out of the Hermes cabin and put it in the Zeus cabin. After that i walked to the camp fire. I didn't go in but i stayed by it for a little listening to the songs. after about ten minutes i walked down to the beach and sat down. I sat there for about an hour then got bored so i stood and walked over to the forest part and started walking around. When i wasn't looking i bumped into something. then i opened my eyes and noticed it was Nick from the Thantoes cabin. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." I said sorta rushing.  
"Neither was i so it's okay. Wait you're Annie right? The new daughter of Zues?" He asked.  
"Yep. That's me."  
"I think Chiron was looking for you."  
"Why?" I aksed "I don't know. I just heard from Annabeth."  
"Okay. Thanks for telling me. Maybe i will see you later." I said "Maybe." And with that i turned and walked to the beach then i walked to the big house. When i got there i went into the room that i had origonaly been in. Once i entered the room i saw Chiron sitting in his wheel chair.  
"He...Hello?" I said sorta scared he was asleep since he was turned to were his back was facing me.  
"Oh. Why hello annie." he said with a kind smile.  
"Someone told me you were looking for me."  
"Oh yes. Well it can wait till the morning."  
"Well can you at least tell me what it is?" I asked.  
"Well upstairs in the attic there is something you need to see."  
"Okay. Well good night chiron." I said then I walked back to the Zeus cabin. I sat then on the bottom bunk listening to the sound of the thunder that was always there. I layed back on to my bunk and looked at the ceilling. It was dark blue with what looked like stars. Every once in a while i saw lightning flashes.


End file.
